


Just A Touch of Your Love

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Existing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Other, POV Second Person, Swearing, gender neutral!reader, mentions of existing tattoos/piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Lingering water droplets fell from his curls, mesmerizing you as they ran down the carefully sculpted muscles on his back at a glacial pace. The shimmering beads made their way across the dark ink spanning his broad shoulders, down the slight dip of his lower back, past the shining dermal piercings in the dimples near his spine, and came to a stop at the towel wrapped low around his hips. He’d spent many quarantine afternoons doing yoga on the patio, meaning the sparkling jewelry stood out on his tanned skin and seemed to shine even brighter as the droplets slid past. The white cloth hanging loosely beneath the piercings framed them beautifully.“Like what you see?” Ashton’s tone was playful as you took in the smirk on his face. You weren’t sure when you trailed off about your day and felt your face warm under his reflected gaze. Before he could turn to face you, you pushed away from the doorway and placed your hands on his hips. His gaze was inquisitive as you peered over his shoulder with dark eyes and said, “I want to show you just how much I appreciate this view.”- More pwp just to show my appreciation for pierced!sos -
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You





	Just A Touch of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/628187506316345344/just-a-touch-of-your-love) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

As you made your way upstairs in the cozy loft you shared, you heard your boyfriend humming along to soft music playing from the bluetooth speaker in the bathroom. You stopped a few steps shy of the landing, watching steam roll past the door frame while a smile played on your lips. The melody was familiar but you couldn’t be bothered to pull the title or artist from your memory. Instead, wrapped up in Ashton’s sweet falsetto, you did your best to stay hidden. He would see you in the mirror if you took another step and put an end to the endearing sing-along. The two of you had been together for years, been friends for even longer, but living together was still new. You felt lucky to be treated to intimate moments like this and only felt a little guilty about spying.

As the song faded out, you climbed the last few stairs and leaned against the wooden frame that led to the bathroom immediately to the left. Ashton’s hazel eyes flicked up to the mirror and a smile took over his face that matched yours. His black curls had grown out quite a bit since you began quarantining together and they clung to his forehead and neck, still damp from the shower. You took in the dark condor tattoo peaking out of his hair as he spoke up.

“Good morning, love.” The dimples on his cheeks deepened with his smile when you returned his greeting and began discussing your plans for the day. As Ashton finished his skin and hair routines, your eyes stayed trained on his back. Lingering water droplets fell from his curls, mesmerizing you as they ran down the carefully sculpted muscles on his back at a glacial pace. The shimmering beads made their way across the dark ink spanning his broad shoulders, down the slight dip of his lower back, past the shining dermal piercings in the dimples near his spine, and came to a stop at the towel wrapped low around his hips. He’d spent many quarantine afternoons doing yoga on the patio, meaning the sparkling jewelry stood out on his tanned skin and seemed to shine even brighter as the droplets slid past. The white cloth hanging loosely beneath the piercings framed them beautifully.

“Like what you see?” Ashton’s tone was playful as you take in the smirk on his face. You weren’t sure when you trailed off about your day and felt your face warm under his reflected gaze, his hands working deftly to replace the lid on his last hair product. Before he could turn to face you, you pushed away from the doorway and placed your hands on his hips. His gaze was inquisitive as you peered over his shoulder with dark eyes and said, “I want to show you just how much I appreciate this view.” Your hands pushed forward to trail up his stomach to his chest and Ashton’s hands landed lightly on top of them. Your lips trailed slow kisses as the lines of ink that claimed both of his shoulder blades before trailing a series of nips down the back of his rib cage. “So beautiful, baby. All mine to love,” you praised between lovebites. As you marked his back with your mouth slowly, you dug your fingernails into his chest and raked them down at the same slow speed. The combination of sensations overwhelmed the man in your grasp, causing a deep moan to rattle from his chest.

As you neared the fabric around his waist, your kisses and bites moved closer to his spine. You pulled the skin between the floating gemstones between your teeth for a flash, earning a string of curses. A smug grin appeared on your lips as you planted a firm kiss over the soon-to-form bruise. Your thighs ached from the slow speed you’d taken to trail down Ashton’s body and they screamed as you moved to stand back to your full height.

Ashton’s hands fell from yours and landed on the counter as you tugged the towel from his body and let it fall to the tiled floor. His mouth hung open as a whine escaped his pouty lips. He watched the reflection of your face as you admired the marks you left on his torso. You didn’t like to admit it, but you could be just as possessive as your boyfriend and loved to let the world know he was gladly spoken for. You brought your hands back up to his pecs and ghosted your fingers over the angry pink lines. The contrast to the hot sting your nails left behind sent shivers across Ashton’s skin and you delighted in the breathy moans that resulted.

Both yours and Ashton’s eyes had followed your feather-light fingertips to where his blushing pink cock strained up against his stomach. One of your hands stopped to rest on Ashton’s hip to keep you both steady while your other hand continued to trail a light touch down the prominent vein on the other side of his shaft. Your hand continued until it reached his balls, taking them into your palm and applying a light pressure. Ashton’s hips gave an involuntary jerk back toward you while his grip on the counter tightened and his eyes fluttered shut. “Fuck, angel, don’t be a tease.” You couldn’t help the satisfied laugh that passed your lips as your hand moved back to his base. Your thumb moved upward to collect the generous amount of sticky precum gathered at his tip before spreading it over his length.

You built speed with varying pressure as you worked him closer and closer to his high. Your arm was sure to ache the rest of the day, but watching Ashton unravel in your hand would be well worth it. Without losing your rhythm, you shifted slightly to pull your hand from Ashton’s hip. As he panted under your steady motion, you ran your free hand down the valley his spine created in his back, starting just above the silhouetted bird on his neck and continuing to the center of the sparkling dermals you’d convinced him to get. Ashton’s head was swimming in the different sensations you created and you knew he was nearing his orgasm. Keeping a careful watch on his face as it contorted in pleasure, you removed your free hand from his body and took your middle finger into your mouth to cover it with spit. Then you reached down between your body and his to find his tight hole. Ashton’s eyes snapped open to find yours, blissed out and pupils blown wide.

“Is this okay?” You asked cautiously as your finger circled him lightly. He settled back against you with an enthusiastic “fuck yes”. You applied more pressure to the rim of his asshole, not wanting to push him too far, and increased your speed. He quickly let you know that it was not too much as he moaned out, “God, baby, ‘m so close. Fuck.” His hips rolled between your hands and came to a stuttering halt as ropes of his cum shot out onto the front of the sink and fell to the floor with a string of curses. The muscles in your arms burned deliciously as you kept a steady pulse and coaxed him down until he returned you.

He turned to face you as your sticky hands clung to his sweaty body. His large hands landed on either side of your face as he pulled you into a chaste kiss with a devious grin. “Looks like I’m going to need another shower. Want to join me? I think it’s my turn to show you all the things I appreciate.”


End file.
